The Return
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: What if the adopted daughter of Eugene and Rapunzel had even more amazing abilities than her parents? What if the queens of Arendelle and Corona were sisters from Estrella? Find out here! First three chapters are updated with this update.
1. Ch 1: A Princess' Discovery

The Return, Rebecca's Story

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view. Please look for it in both!

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

A Princess' Discovery

The Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords had never been happier, their joy also shared by the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea; though for differing reasons. The joy the citizens felt at their remarkable change in fortune could be linked to two occurrences. The first, naturally, was the double blast of benign golden light that swept across the entire planet of Sonnen III after the Miracle at the Orphanage, as all citizens of Sonnen III were calling the events occurring in the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea on the continent of Io. This surge of energy, while not doing much more than reviving the poor crops that had bedevilled the entire planet, set the stage for the even more miraculous events to occur. This second event occurred about five years later and was still the talk of the town, so to speak, even 13 years later.

_**Thirteen Years Previous…**_

_** The ship left the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea at the noon high tide. Made ready in record time, it was out of sight before most even realized that it had left the bustling port serving the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. It rapidly made its way up the coast in the opposite direction of the normal trade ships that plied their way towards the Royal Kingdom of Estrella-on-the-Bay.**_

"_**Captain, please steer course zero one five degrees." Rebecca requested as the ship rapidly moved out of sight of Corona. The ship, having left the end of the continental shelf behind soon changed course for its rendezvous with destiny…**_

_** "Captain, please steer course zero six zero degrees." Princess Rebecca requested.**_

_** "Aye, my lady. Helm come right to zero six zero degrees, please." Captain Wilhelm requested.**_

_** "Aye, sir. Right rudder, steering course zero six zero degrees."**_

_** "Captain, please increase speed to flank." Princess Rebecca requested as she saw the ship coming up on zero six zero degrees.**_

_** "Officer of the Deck. All ahead, Flank."**_

_** The officer of the deck, and also the executive officer, Commander Callahan, quickly rotated the engine room telegraph first to the "call" position and then fully forward to the 'flank' position. The ship initially shuddered as the dual propellers bit into the waters of the Azul Sea. Very soon, however, the ship was making turns for over 42 knots.**_

_** "My lady, course is set as zero six zero degrees; speed 42 knots."**_

"_**Very good. We will reach our destination in three days." Rebecca stated.**_

"_**Aye." Captain Wilhelm replied.**_

_** Nine Days (and one detour) Later…**_

_**The unscheduled arrival of the newly christened steam and sail powered 450 foot long, 52-gun Royal Coronian frigate RCNS Flynn Rider, known throughout Sonnen III as the personal ship of Crown Princess Rapunzel Catherine Fitzherbert and new flagship of the Royal Coronian Navy, took all of Arendelle by surprise as it first became visible on the horizon while still over five miles from shore and grew ever larger as it came closer. Those who first took in its graceful lines were amazed at its high speed. Many estimated its speed to be in excess of 30 knots, its sleek bow effortlessly cutting through the five foot seas surrounding the vicinity of Arendelle as if challenging the waves to slow its progress. Fortunately for those on board, the seas were not really in the mood to challenge the planet's most amazing ship. **_

_**The wonderful golden sunned purple banner whipping in the wind and flying from the tallest mast left no doubt as to its identity. The presence of a second pennant; specifically a royal blue pennant adorned with three silver stars did arouse some curiosity as those in the know knew that such a banner was flown from a ship carrying a flag officer. In this case, the flag officer was the vice commander of the entire Royal Coronian Navy; one apparently making an unexpected and unscheduled state visit to the sister kingdom of Arendelle. What there was doubt about, therefore, given these two seemingly unrelated signs, was the purpose of the visit, as the crown princess and her family had just completed a visit a month earlier and why the RCNS Flynn Rider chose as a port of call to come to Arendelle as it had just entered service. The doubt of those Royal Guardsmen who first sighted and then followed the progress of the ship from the Sea Tower as it grew closer was tempered by the surprise of the longshoremen as the ship finally entered the harbour.**_

_** "Is she the ship's master?" One fellow rhetorically asked another as he noted a very young blonde haired woman on the quarterdeck quietly giving orders. She was distinctively dressed in beige pants, brown knee boots, and a purple tunic with a large golden sun upon which the royal blue backed triple silver starred shoulder boards of a vice admiral rested.**_

_** "I do believe that beyond being the ship's master, she is in fact the vice commander of the Royal Coronian Navy and…" The second replied to the first as he too took in the sight of the command staff of the vessel.**_

_** "…one Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea?" The first responded with a look of absolute wonder.**_

_** "Yes. Yes, that is exactly who I believe she is."**_

_** "Wow! What do we owe the pleasure of such a visit? You know, I hear she is even more amazing and miraculous than her dad, Sir Eugene…"**_

_** Back on board the Flynn Rider…**_

_** "Please come alongside the pier, Mr Wilhelm." Vice Admiral Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert requested of the ship's captain, as her flag ship slowly entered the breakwater at the entrance to the Arendelle harbor.**_

_** "Aye, my Lady. Helm, steer 10 degrees to starboard. Make turns for 5 knots." Mr Wilhelm, the commanding officer commanded.**_

_** "Ten degrees to starboard, aye." Daniel, the 16 year old helmsman confirmed as he smartly spun the wheel to the right until the rudder indicated 10 degrees.**_

_** "Make turns for 5 knots." The Executive Officer confirmed as he quickly spun the engine telegraph first to the 'call' position and then to the 'Dead Slow, Ahead' marker and saw the repeater move to the commanded position.**_

_** "Rudder amidships." Mr. Wilhelm commanded as the ship steadied on the requested heading.**_

_** "Rudder amidships, aye." Came the crisp response.**_

_** "Helm, steer 5 degrees to port." Mr Wilhelm requested as the frigate came within 50 yards of the pier.**_

_** "Five degrees to port, aye."**_

_** "Dead Slow, Astern!" Mr Wilhelm called out as the ship's stern moved towards the right and the entire ship came within 10 yards of the pier.**_

_** "Dead Slow, Astern, aye." The Executive Officer confirmed as he smoothly spun the Engine Telegraph to 'Call,' and then 'Dead Slow, Astern.'**_

_** The Flynn Rider, as one of the most responsive ships ever built to sail the six seas of Sonnen III could turn on a Royal Coronian Mark and stop even quicker. Captain Wilhelm, seeing the ship coming to a smooth stop exactly where he expected it to, gave the next order.**_

_** "All Stop, please, XO." Captain Wilhelm ordered.**_

_** "All Stop commanded and answered, Mr Wilhelm." The Executive Officer replied as he confirmed the order received by the engine room.**_

_** "Very good." Mr Wilhelm replied as the frigate drifted to a gentle stop not five feet from the pier and right where the dock workers were waiting.**_

_** "Yes, very good indeed captain. Another great job. Please single up all mooring lines." An obviously impressed Rebecca requested.**_

_** "Single up all mooring lines, lads." Mr Wilhelm repeated.**_

_** Meanwhile, a short distance away, in the palace, Kai, who had heard the commotion and saw the three masts of a ship through the open window of his office, though not the banners initially, as the ship entered the break water, was very quickly and very purposefully walking towards the open gates of the compound; gates that had not been closed even once in the past 14 months; to investigate this new arrival. He did not notice the golden sun adorned purple banner of the sister kingdom of Corona, nor the royal blue triple starred banner of the Royal Coronian Navy vice commander as they flapped in the light Arendelle breeze. His movement towards the dock was interrupted by the arrival of the harbor master runner.**_

_** "Good afternoon Mr. Kai. I was asked to report to the palace that the Royal Coronian Navy Ship Flynn Rider has just docked. The ship is flying the triple starred blue banner of the navy's vice commander." The harbor master's runner, and 15 year old daughter Karoline, stated breathlessly as she sprinted up to the ever loyal and very capable Chief of Staff to Queen Elsa and Crown Princess Anna.**_

_** "What is this all about?" A confused Kai stated to everyone, but no one. **_

_** "I am not sure. I do not recall a scheduled visit to our kingdom on the part of Princess Rebecca." Karoline respectfully stated as she watched Kai rush quickly towards the dock.**_

_** "Princess Rebecca? Here? Now? What is going on? We're not ready for a state visit! What about all the protocols?" Kai blurted out to no one in particular. Karoline, knowing her place, knew that these rhetorical questions were asked without an expectation of an answer, although she would enjoy one day having the opportunity to answer the Chief of Staff.**_

_** Queen Elsa von Arendelle and Crown Princess Anna von Arendelle, preoccupied with the wedding preparations for the younger sister, did not realize a momentous event was about to occur.**_

_**Meanwhile, back on board the Flynn Rider…**_

"_**Double up all mooring lines, Mr Wilhelm." Rebecca quietly requested of her flag ship's commanding officer.**_

_** "At once, your highness. Double up all mooring lines." Mr Wilhelm requested of Mr Callahan, the Executive Officer. **_

_** "Double up all mooring lines, aye."**_

_**The deck crew quickly threw out a second set of mooring lines to the dock crew. Once the lines were secured on the dock the deck crew signalled the executive officer.**_

"_**All lines doubled up and secure." Mr Callahan stated as he confirmed the receipt of the order and its execution.**_

_** Princess Rebecca, seeing that the ship was secured, ordered the securing of the main engine.**_

_** "Mr Wilhelm, please secure the engines and reduce steam pressure." Rebecca requested.**_

_** "At once, your highness." Mr Wilhelm replied as he moved the ship's engine order telegraph to 'Standby.'**_

_** "Please prepare the gangway." Princess Rebecca requested.**_

_** "At once, my lady." Lieutenant Commander Callahan replied as he gestured for the deck crew to crane the gangway in place.**_

_** The young princess, hearing the excess steam being valved overboard and seeing all secure on board her ship and the gangway in place, requested the commanding officer to prepare the ship's important cargo for off-loading as she left the ship and walked the short way to the mainland.**_

_** "Princess Rebecca, what a pleasant surprise, it is most pleasing to see you so soon." Kai, with the young Karoline trailing a short way behind, happily remarked as he rapidly, yet purposefully approached, before gracefully bowing before her.**_

_** Rebecca, not one for pomp and ceremony unless absolutely necessary as was the case with her mom and especially her dad (who could not be bothered with any measure of 'stuffiness'), grabbed the surprised and blushing Arendelle staffer and gave him as huge a hug as she could while kissing his cheek.**_

_** "Kai, my dear friend, we are far beyond such pomp and ceremony. I am quite sure that you are wondering the purpose of my unexpected, and unscheduled, visit so soon after my family's previous visit not even a month before. Yes?"**_

_** "Yes, my Lady." Kai hesitantly answered.**_

_** "Well…," Rebecca stated as she quickly waved her hand in such a manner that all citizens of Arendelle quite suddenly and unexpectedly froze in place, including the young Karoline directly behind Kai. "It is just that I have come into possession of something that is of the utmost importance to Arendelle and felt duty bound to return it as quickly as I could. This said, I came to the realization of the precise location of these articles and quickly brought them into my possession about 6 days ago and immediately set sail from the recovery point."**_

_** "Your highness? What about all the people? What is…?" Kai asked as he took in the sight of the completely frozen citizenry not only in the dock area, but all throughout Arendelle, though not the crew of her vessel. **_

"_**Do not worry about the people. They are quite alright. Rather than explain, let us cut right to the chase; shall we? I am quite sure that you will recognize the recovered articles as I present them to you. Christian? Synnøve? Could you please join us?" Rebecca called back over her shoulder to Captain Wilhelm who had Commander Callahan bring the two guests above deck.**_

"_**Christian? Synnøve?" Kai whispered to himself as he attempted to maintain his cool at the mention of these two names.**_

_**The shock experienced by poor Kai had to be seen to be believed as the two individuals slowly and gingerly made their way onto the deck, their eyes blinking as they adjusted to the brightness of the early afternoon sunlight, past the smiling and bowing Mr Wilhelm, Mr Callahan, and the young Daniel, and then to the gangway. They soon stood to the right side of Princess Rebecca taking in the views of their home and the ever loyal staffer.**_

"_**Your highnesses…?" Kai blurted out before fainting in shock at the sight of the two long lost sovereigns. Captain Wilhelm, having come ashore to supervise the loading of provisions for the return trip, quickly and gracefully caught him; no mean feat.**_

"_**Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm. That went quite well, did it not?" Rebecca, with a level of sarcasm normally reserved for her Aunt Mandy, stated.**_

"_**I guess you could say that…" Christian chokingly stated, his wife Synnøve rendered speechless by it all, their emotions in overload from finally being home.**_

"_**Mr Wilhelm, could you please bring poor Kai along? Come along Christian and Synnøve. Let's not keep the queen and crown princess waiting." Princess Rebecca requested as she moved towards the castle proper with all the grace befitting a princess of her stature.**_

"_**Of course, Princess Rebecca." Christian softly replied.**_

_**The Present…**_

The much needed and never ending joy of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords citizenry, even 13 years later, still carried over to the residents and staff of the royal residence as well. As such, it was indeed the rare day when the castle of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords was still and quiet. This was most especially true of the second youngest resident, the boisterous Princess Astrid Synnøve Elsa Bjorgman, the daughter of Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman. Except when in her tutored classes, in her martial arts training that she took with her mother, eating, or sleeping, the youngster could be heard from one end of the palace to the other. Thus her sudden silence came much to the surprise of her parents, grandparents, and castle staff. The sudden quiet also drove her mother to go searching for the now quite elusive princess.

"I wonder, do you think she is where I think she is?" Anna asked her sister.

"You know I am not the wagering kind, but I would say yes in this case." Elsa replied.

The thirty-one year old Princess Anna, having spent 13 years prowling the entire castle in an attempt to fight her extreme boredom and loneliness and another 10 chasing after her eldest daughter, knew exactly where to look to find her. She had learned very quickly what could and what could not keep the interest of her daughter for more than a few minutes. Besides math, science, literature, and the martial arts and swordsmanship (or is it swordwomanship?) the one thing that definitely kept the young princess' interest were the murals adorning the living rock of the walls of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea Commemorative Wing of the Royal Gallery. Each mural, painted by the queen's niece, Rapunzel, during her many visits to the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords and depicting a wide range of subjects and events, were not only quite vivid in their color and level of detail but also the wonder of the varied tales they wove. These wide ranging stories that covered the gambit of almost everything under the ever powerful sun never grew old for the young Astrid, although she was soon to find out that she had not even begun to hear the entire remarkable story of the history behind the murals as some stories had not yet been painted.

Princess Anna thus found the subject of her casual search exactly where she thought she would find her, within the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea commemorative wing of the Royal Gallery. Being as quiet as a mouse; something she was not really known for but had mastered quite easily; Anna snuck up on and stood about three feet behind and just to the left side of her quarry. They stood there; mother and daughter, for about ten minutes before the younger Bjorgman, the ten year old princess, realizing that her mother was standing behind her, asked the most unusual of questions without moving a muscle.

"What do they all mean, Mama?" Astrid asked as she kept her gaze squarely on a 750 square foot painting of a series of golden lights floating through the inky darkness of a night sky.

"What does what all mean, darling?" Princess Anna replied as she too continued to soak in the sight of some of the most amazing paintings ever; their grandeur not spoiled by the limitations of canvas.

"All of this! These are some of the most remarkable works of art possibly anywhere on the entire planet! So large as to be bigger than life." The youngster replied as she gestured to the murals painted upon the walls of the wing of the Royal Gallery that they were currently standing in.

Anna, sighing to herself and smiling as she saw her sister, the thirty-four year old Crown Princess Elsa, approach decided to let Astrid lead the discussion.

"I am sure your Second Cousin will be most happy to see how much you enjoy her works of art as each one is filled with a level of love that only Rapunzel possesses. Which one would you like to know more about?" Anna asked, hopeful that her daughter might stay focused on just a few of them. She was soon to learn that she would not be that lucky.

"All of them!" Astrid excitedly replied as she looked up and down the grand hallway.

"I see," Anna replied with as much enthusiasm as she could generate given the large number of murals and the amazing stories they told.

"How about we start with that one?" Elsa replied as she walked up, taking the young Astrid by surprise.

"Tante Elsie!" The boisterous young princess shouted as she turned to hug her aunt, much to the dismay of her mother.

"Astrid Synnøve Elsa…" Anna warned.

"But…" The busted Astrid pleaded.

"Your mother is right, my dear. Your conduct must always befit one of your high social standing. Such emotional outbursts must be controlled. Take it from me!" Elsa kindly stated as she steered her niece towards her favorite, a portrait of a young teenaged girl of perhaps 14 or 15 with golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes sitting astride a wondrous white horse; a wonderful yet unique sword held ever at the ready in her right hand. In her left hand, a shield with the most unusual sigil consisting of a golden sun on a background of purple. She was adorned in tan riding breeches, with a wonderfully decorated sun adorned purple tunic. At her shoulders were the rank insignia of a vice admiral of the Royal Coronian Navy.

"Yes, Tante Elsie. I am sorry Mama."

"It is ok, my dear. I will take my leave of you and allow your Tante to lead your discussion."

"Yes, mama." Astrid replied as she curtseyed to her mother.

"Have fun." Anna happily remarked to her sister prior to turning to leave. She was quite sure the story to follow would leave the young Astrid quite flabbergasted in its audacity; every word the complete truth.

"This one is perhaps one of my favorites." Elsa stated as she brought her niece's attention squarely on the portrait of the very brave and compassionate Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea as a 15 year old.

"She seems so young…" Astrid remarked.

"Yes she was."

"How old was she?"

"At the time of this mural's painting, she was about 14 or 15."

"Fourteen or 15!? She seems like she should be in her 20s!"

"Yes. She seems older because at this time she was almost five feet eight inches tall and quite muscular and in tune with the world around her. The event she is commemorated for actually occurred when she was 13 or 14 the year following our unusually quite cold July."

"A year after the Great Thaw? Five feet, eight inches tall? Wow! In tune with the world around her? What happened?" An obviously confused young Arendelle princess asked.

"She had a vision, acted upon it, and returned something that was very important to our fair kingdom."

"What was the important object?" The now quite insatiably curious Astrid asked.

"Not object, but objects actually. Your maternal grandparents, as a matter of fact."

"My maternal…, WHAT?!" An obviously shocked Astrid blurted out; her voice carrying to a grinning Anna and her mother, Synnøve, as the two women shared a knowing look .

"Yes. Your maternal grandparents. You see, your grandparents were actually lost at sea when I was 18 and your mother 15. Rebecca, on the other hand, was only about 10 at the time and beginning to realize there was much more to her than met the eye."

"Lost at sea? But how did the princess know what had happened?"

"It all began with a dream about the time she turned 13."

"A dream…?" Astrid asked as she took in the calm demeanor of Elsa as she prepared to tell the young princess of the 'Miracle of Arendelle.'

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	2. Ch 2: A Princess Dreams, Part 1

The Return

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view. Please look for it in both!

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

A Princess Dreams, Part 1

"The story begins with a dream…?" Astrid asked as she took in the calm demeanor of Elsa as she prepared to tell the young princess of the 'Miracle of Arendelle,' occurring, as it did, a year after the Great Thaw. Crown Princess Elsa's telling of this remarkable story was interrupted, before it began, by the arrival of her father, still fit and hail at 58 years of age.

"Yes, my little one." King Christian stated as he approached.

"Grandfather!" Astrid respectfully exclaimed as she curtseyed.

"I suppose you are ready to hear the most amazing story to be told? Even more amazing than the story of the power of your Tante; a power that she now has full control over; thanks to her sister." King Christian remarked as he smiled at his boisterous granddaughter.

"Please grandfather. This Princess Rebecca seems like the most amazing individual on Sonnen III!"

"That is quite the fair assessment of the future crown princess of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. Her adoptive father, Prince Consort Eugene is also quite amazing in his own way. This said, the passing of the power of the sun from Rapunzel to Eugene, then to the young Rebecca set the stage for her ascension to be the most powerful individual on all of Sonnen III.

"Wow! So how did it all start?" Astrid asked as she totally did not understand some, or most, of her grandfather's words.

"Well, to cut to the chase as Eugene's story can be told much better by him when he arrives in two weeks' time, Princess Rebecca was once an orphan…"

"Ohhh." Astrid sadly remarked.

"…and on the eve of her ninth birthday, she was bitten by an infected rat that had entered Corona from a ship arriving from Cretania."

"A rat?! Ooooh! What happened?" Astrid asked.

"She became very sick with the Black Death…"

"…the Black Death!?" Astrid exclaimed. Her shock was understandable as almost everyone regardless of age or social position knew the impossibility of escaping its unyielding grip.

"Yes. Her illness appeared almost overnight, so strong was this very powerful strain of the disease," King Christian softly remarked as he considered the improbability of it all. "She should have passed from this world and taken many millions with her as the disease ran its inexorable course throughout the entire planet."

"What saved her?" Astrid asked.

"The power of the sun." Her grandfather replied.

"The WHAT?!"

King Christian gently chuckled at the boisterous response of his granddaughter. He gave a simple smile, yet one full of so much love for his family, to both Anna, who had stayed in the shadows with her mother who had arrived with her husband, and to his eldest daughter, Elsa. They, naturally, returned the smile with an equal amount of love. Love, after all, cured Elsa from the curse while leaving her in full control of her ice powers. He was forever thankful for the opportunity to learn the true meaning of love from she that was most expert in all its wonder; one Princess Anna.

"The power of the sun as contained within your Second Cousin, Prince Consort Eugene."

"How did…?" Astrid began. She suddenly trailed off as she had no idea, due to her young age, of how to continue. Fortunately for her, her grandfather did.

"…Eugene know what to do?" King Christian asked as he steered his granddaughter away from his remarkable origins.

"Yes, grandfather." Astrid politely remarked.

"Well, just as Rebecca did her magic in response to a dream, or vision, so too did Eugene. It all began about eight weeks after the return of Rapunzel…"

"…the return of Rapunzel…?"

"Yes, after the return of Rapunzel."

_**Eighteen Years Previous…**_

_**The dashing and heroic Sir Eugene Fitzherbert, newly appointed Knight of the Realm, and the permanent guest of the Royal Couple of Corona and adored by all was having a very bad night as he tried to sleep. His disturbed sleep resulted in a lot of tossing and turning as he dreamed the most horrible of dreams. The dream? A recurring scene of sickness and death repeating itself over and over again yet again this night. In his dream; no, the ultimate of nightmares; he found himself surrounded by sick children and adults, all with horrible sores and boils all over their bodies, crying out to him to save them. **_

_**In his dream, they were all saying the same thing, 'Eugene; please, only you can save us. The doctors know what afflicts us but are absolutely powerless to do anything to help us. The affliction came to us from Cretania and will spread through all Io without your help. His dream suddenly ended as he heard yet another voice calling out to his subconscious and waking him from the horror.**_

"_**Eugene… It soon will be time." A woman's voice called out.**_

"_**It soon will be time?" Eugene thought aloud as he tried to figure out what it was time for. He did not seem to recognize any of the people in his dream so he began to wonder if he was having some sort of vision of a future event.**_

_**He pulled the dagger he kept under his pillow free of its scabbard, and quickly scanned the room for any obvious sources for the sound and initially came up empty. It was, to say the least, becoming quite annoying to him, as he could never remember the dream, only the siren call for him to awake. He did not like to feel like someone was playing a joke on him for solely their entertainment unless, of course, it was at the hands of his new dream, Rapunzel as she was still learning the ins and outs of what was and what was not humorous, not that he minded at all as her joy was more powerful to him than the strongest ale. For the tenth time in as many nights, however, he found himself befuddled by the sound of his name as uttered by someone he somehow believed he knew, just not from where or when; or why they were calling to him.**_

_**This night, Eugene easily hearing the tower clock in the distant central square softly marking the 2 A.M. hour, was to be quite different. He was to receive the message that would send him unhesitantly and, more importantly, unerringly into action to save the happy citizens of not only the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea, but the entire continent of Io if not all of Sonnen III. His actions would cement his place in the annals of not only the history of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea, but also the other kingdoms and principalities of Io. He would, in one simple action, become the hero of all of Sonnen III. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit bedchamber he was amazed at the sight before him.**_

_**A woman of about 46 or at least the semblance of a woman of about 46 stood before him at the foot of his bed. She appeared to be dressed in a fine black or navy blue flowing gown with white floral lace at the neckline and sleeves. Her gown flowed out from around her as if she was outside on a blustery spring day. She had flowing black hair, with light grey streaks throughout, done up in a body braid that moved in time with the ruffles of her skirt. Finally, she had perhaps the most piercing blue eyes that he had ever seen on any woman; eyes that seemed to fluoresce on their own in the darkness of his room. He would later swear that they glowed with some sort of internal fire.**_

_**Eugene; who also could not remember the last tankard of ale he had consumed as he had no need to imbibe anymore as he was completely devoted to the Coronian crown princess, his new dream; was not sure at first if he could truly believe what his eyes were telling him as she appeared to be transparent. As he looked ever more intently at her, he soon realized that the moonlight streaming through a slight opening in his window drapes was actually hitting the floor and his bed in front of her.**_

"_**The pestilence is soon to strike all Io and then the rest of Sonnen III. Only you have the power to stop this tragedy." The blue eyed spectral woman called out.**_

"_**Um, excuse me. Who…, or would it be better to ask, what are you? And, why are you here and come before me? Do I know of you? Are you a ghost or spirit of someone in my past? I seem to think that I might know you or of you, at least." Eugene asked rapid fire, as he rose from his bed to face his nocturnal visitor, somehow knowing the answers even before he asked them.**_

_**The woman did not answer his questions, but instead issued a warning of what was to come and that only he had the powers necessary to save his kingdom.**_

"_**Who I am matters not; though you are right to presume that we know of each other from the past. However, the events you dream of will soon occur, sooner than you may expect, although from an expected direction. I have been allowed to come before you, therefore, to give you this warning so that you may help your kingdom as my antecedents helped this wonderful kingdom in the past."**_

"_**Um; I guess I can live without knowing who you are, for now. What is this about some sort of warning?" Eugene calmly, or at least as calmly as could be expected given the circumstances.**_

"_**A pestilence is soon to strike the Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea and will rapidly spread throughout the entire continent of Io and will affect the neighboring kingdoms as well. Many hundreds of thousands, if not millions, may die…"**_

"_**DIE!?" Eugene shakily asked as he dropped to his knees in horror as he cupped his face in his hands, quite rightly terrified at the thought of those he loved suffering or dying, and somehow missing the key word in her warning.**_

"_**Yes, Eugene; they MAY die, if the current timeline is left unaltered. However, you and you alone have the power within you to not only stop the current timeline and end the pestilence even before it begins but also to bring untold prosperity to Sonnen III and more."**_

"_**Me?" Eugene asked, totally confused; no, not confused, absolutely terrified at the thought of such heady responsibility being foisted upon him.**_

"_**Yes, my dear Eugene, it is you. Just as you were preordained to perform yet another miracle at an earlier time, so shall it be for you now. You and you alone have the power of foresight and the ever powerful means to stop the pestilence."**_

"_**But, how?" Eugene asked, still trying to come to grips with the riddle of the spectral lady in black.**_

"_**You will know when it occurs and what you need to do, Eugene."**_

The Present…

"So…?" Astrid hesitantly began to ask.

"How did he know when it would occur, and what to do?" King Christian asked.

"Yes, grandfather."

"He awoke one morning bright and early and was heading out when he was summoned…"

"He was summoned? By who?" The young, and confused, Princess Astrid asked.

"Well…"

_**Eighteen Years Previous…**_

"_**Good morning Eugene, out and about so early?" Catherine asked, quite surprised to see him up before noon, as she happened upon the young man as he reached the front foyer of the palace.**_

"Eugene, hear me … soon it will come…" The siren voice called to him.

"_**I…, I tho…, I thought I would go out for a walk and get some fresh air, Catherine." Eugene stutteringly replied as he suddenly felt something that he was sure was very near.**_

"_**Are you going out far?" She asked, ever curious to see what was to happen next and wanting to be there to witness it first-hand.**_

"Eugene, the time has come; the weak shall suffer first…"

"_**I…, um. Yes. I thou…; I thought I might go to the orphanage to see the children. I haven't stopped by there in such a long time. They always seem to be most vulnerable despite the efforts we have recently made to improve their lot in life. If you will excuse me, I shall be on my way." Eugene abruptly replied as he turned and began to walk away, suddenly quite distracted by something or some…"**_

"Yes, Eugene. There is where you will find the pestilence's first victim. Be mindful of your surroundings…"

"_**Of course…" Eugene whispered to himself, almost silently.**_

_**Queen Catherine, always observant of changes to the norm and knowing that it had been quite recently when he had last visited the orphans and sensing something more, decided that she would remain with Eugene, at least for the morning, as he suddenly seemed quite distracted by something.**_

"_**Eugene, wait! I wish to come too." Catherine replied as she jogged up to him.**_

"_**Of course, my ladyship," Eugene replied as he held his arm for her, "if I may?"**_

"_**Always the gentleman..." Catherine giggled, amazed at the politeness of the former Flynn Rider, as he gracefully took her arm and walked the pair towards the compound gate.**_

"_**Good morning, your highness; Sir Eugene." Sergeant Major Samuel stated as he bowed in respect to the pair as they walked up to the front gate.**_

"_**Yes, it is, Samuel." Catherine replied.**_

"_**Going for a little stroll around the village?"**_

"_**Um…, well. No, not really. I mean…, it has been so long since I visited the orphanage and all…" Eugene, his cheeks reddening, stammered out, his garbled speech surprising the veteran Senior NCO.**_

"_**Are you alright, Eugene?" The concerned Samuel asked, he being perfectly aware of the orphanage visit made by both him and Rapunzel the day prior to her departure.**_

"Eugene, you must hurry…"

"_**Yes; of course." Eugene fibbed. He was not alright. He was downright terrified. How would he, by himself, stop the sickness and death?**_

"_**Take care, Eugene…" A concerned Samuel added as the pair walked off; he quickly and urgently heading towards the Royal Armory and the Office of the Commander, Royal Coronian Special Forces – Solaris, intent on finding Rupert and Amanda to report Eugene's unusual behaviours.**_

"_**Eugene, are you alright?" Catherine finally asked as the pair walked in silence.**_

"_**To be perfectly honest, Catherine, I am terrified."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**It is time…" Eugene mumbled, more to himself.**_

"_**It is time, Eugene?" Catherine asked, surprised that the time was already upon them and grateful that Rapunzel was not due back for another two and a half days.**_

"_**Yes, Catherine. I have voices in my head telling me that I must go to the orphanage right now to stop the pestilence."**_

"_**Oh, so it indeed is time." Catherine decisively stated, even though she did not feel all that confident at the moment.**_

"_**Yes. It is indeed the time for action…" Eugene replied before suddenly stopping as he heard yet again another important piece of information.**_

"…Eugene, the pestilence is arriving from the docks."

"_**Soldier!" Eugene suddenly called to a nearby guard, his epiphany and previous vision suddenly ringing out to him.**_

"_**Sir!"**_

"_**Go to the docks! Quickly! Tell them to kill all rodents they discover; with extreme prejudice! Set out all the traps you can. Burn the carcasses and ensure nothing, I repeat nothing remains! Destroy all the cargoes and ships arriving from Cretania; by fire; ensure nothing remains, not even ash! Quarantine the crews on the off shore islands until their health is evaluated."**_

"_**Yes sir. Of course, Sir Eugene." The guard replied as he ran off to carry out the order.**_

"Yes, Eugene, the vectors of the pestilence will be destroyed, you have all under control … except for one sick child; one will be all it takes …"

"_**Catherine! We must hurry!" Eugene cried as he suddenly took off running the vast distance between the city and the orphanage.**_

"_**GO! I will catch up!" Catherine stated, as she turned to borrow a nearby soldier's horse.**_

_**Running like the wind, Eugene quickly, after an astounding six minute run that covered the three miles between the palace and his destination, arrived at the orphanage, much to the surprise of Nan, still the able caretaker even after thirty plus years.**_

"_**NAN!" Eugene shouted, out of breath.**_

"_**Eugene? What are you…?" The quite shocked caretaker blurted out.**_

"_**There is no time. Are there any sick children?"**_

_**Nan, surprised by Eugene's question could only nod her head and gesture to a small room off the main hall.**_

"_**Little Becky must have been bitten by some sort of rodent during the night. I was quite shocked to see how rapidly she sickened." Nan sadly said as she gestured to the obviously quite ill little blond haired, blued-eyed girl.**_

"She is the one. You are just in time. You know what to do…" 

"_**Nan, please excuse me for a moment." Eugene asked as he, entered the room and softly closed the door.**_

"_**Of course." Nan replied, knowing that Eugene would explain all when he had a chance.**_

"_**Rest easy little one. I am here to help you feel better, ok?" Eugene kindly said; he not even noticing the ugly boils beginning to form on her arms and legs.**_

"_**Um, ok…" Little Becky sadly sighed, the pain of the illness wracking her little body. She was, nevertheless, quite mesmerized by the one she once knew as Flynn Rider.**_

"_**Let's see. The tear is one way to heal. I wonder if my touch will work too; while I sing the song. I guess there is only one way to find out." Eugene softly spoke, more to himself, although Becky, Nan, and Catherine, who had just arrived, easily heard him. They all pondered the words spoken.**_

"_**Tear? Touch? Song? What song must he sing?" The three thought to themselves.**_

"Good, Eugene, good; you are listening to your heart and to your feelings. The power will flow through you unimpeded now…"

_**Catherine was standing there with Nan and lightly conversing, after finally catching up with Eugene and was to be as amazed by what was to follow as was Nan, the other children, and, perhaps all the citizens of Io.**_

_**Eugene, taking a deep cleansing breath to relax and to draw in a new found power, gently placed his hands on Becky's forehead, grimacing at the extremely feverish touch, and distended stomach and began to sing…**_

"Yes, Eugene; you are indeed one with the Wirkungen…"

"_**Flower gleam and glow…,"**_

_**As he began to sing, the awesome power of the universe began to gather around him and surge as it also funnelled through him; his normally hazel eyes began to glow with a surreal golden hue; as if his eyes were two miniature suns themselves. At first little Becky was frightened, but she soon relaxed as Eugene softly sang to her the song he had heard three times.**_

"…_**let your powers shine…,"**_

_**As he finished the second stanza, the glow of his eyes had spread to his entire head, lightly bathing the room in a golden light. Becky, completely amazed by the sight, was too awestruck to be frightened.**_

"…_**make the clock reverse…,"**_

_**The glow, spreading throughout his upper body and growing ever brighter, began to shine out the single window of the room and reflecting as many wonderful designs on the ground as a kaleidoscope would, and coming to the attention of Catherine and Nan as they softly conversed outside.**_

"_**What the…?" The two women asked, their eyes wide as they looked first to the other and then to the building, stunned into silence and immobilized by shock as they took in the sight of the eerily glowing Eugene visible, as he was, through the single window.**_

"…_**bring back once was mine…,"**_

_**The glow, now surpassing the brightness of the cloud obscured sun, had now spread from his upper body down his arms and hands, and into the young girl's body, causing her to begin to faintly glow as well. Becky could almost hear and feel the invasive bacteria's screams of agony and attempted flight as they were surely destroyed by the universe's ultimate creative power. The vacuum caused by the destruction of the sickening bacteria left room for the incoming cells of the sun to begin to interact with Becky's other cells.**_

"…_**heal what has been hurt…,"**_

_**With this phrase, the girl's entire body suddenly glowed as bright as the sun as the ultimate power of the universe found the last of the invasive bacteria and quickly isolated and completely and totally destroyed each and every sickening cell; all the while returning her health to better than normal. She involuntarily shuddered as the 105 degree fever suddenly left her little body along with all the sickening bacteria and her temperature returned to a healthy normal. Her flushed and scarred skin soon returned to its normal light complexion as well as the sores instantly healed. Finally, at the deepest molecular level, a reaction was taking place that once fully developed would leave little Becky even more miraculous and powerful than Eugene.**_

"…_**change the fates design…,"**_

_**As Eugene continued singing, his and Becky's glow grew brighter and spread out even further, soon encompassing the very ground on which the orphanage was sited and actually destroying the one remaining disease carrying rodent.**_

"You have done it Eugene! The final vector has been destroyed…"

"…_**save what has been lost…,"**_

_**The golden heavenly glow, now so bright as to make the light of the sun seem no brighter than the smallest candle, soon rapidly spread out even further afield into the many nearby villages. Citizens all over Io were soon stunned by its brightness and power; even those so far a field that the glow appeared as only a faint glow on the horizon although its effect brought forth bounty where only destitution had reigned. Needless to say, the poor residents living closer to the capital of Corona were first terrified and then amazed as their drought wilted crops, victims of the poor rains that year, grew out into their full glory, ever ready for the harvest. The slack jawed villagers, happily realizing that all was not lost and that the upcoming celebration would go on as planned, dropped everything and quickly made their way in the direction of the glow, curious as to its origin. **_

"…_**bring back what once was mine…," **_

_**The glow, now so bright as to be seen even as far afield as Estrella, Constella, and Orion as well as coming to the attention of those citizens of Avandell, caused a surprised princess to state that she had to get back home, immediately, as she hurriedly packed, poor Pascal never more confused by his friend's actions than now.**_

"…_**what once was mine." **_

"You did it, Eugene! You saved all of Io! The pestilence has been obliterated; and far, far more! We knew you were noble enough to wield such power. You will soon be suitably rewarded…"

_**As the final phrase faded into silence the still glowing, yet slowly dimming, figure of Eugene looked down at the now quite healthy and brightly smiling eight year old Becky as she looked up so very lovingly at her savior. **_

"_**Eugene!" Becky called out, ecstatic that she was to live.**_

The Present…

The young Princess Astrid stood there stunned into silence, her mouth agape and her eyes as wide as dinner plates. She had had no inkling of the power of her Second Cousin, once removed. She thought such powers were the stuff of books and legends, not the real world. Her grandfather, grandmother, Anna, Elsa, along with Kai and Gerda all quietly waited as the youngster took in the very beginning of the most amazing of stories. Of course, as she was soon to learn, the real story would take place about five and a half years later.

"Wow!" Astrid whispered to herself, although her grandfather easily heard her.

"So, my little one," King Christian began in response to her comment. "Are you ready for the beginning of the most remarkable story ever told?"

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	3. Ch 3: A Princess Dreams, Part 2

The Return

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view. Please look for it in both!

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

A Princess Dreams, Part 2

"So, my little one," King Christian began in response to her comment. "Are you ready for the beginning of the most remarkable story ever told concerning the Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords?"

"The beginning…?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. You see, my wonderful Astrid, this story is ongoing even as we speak. Before I get too far into the details, let me explain the events we are about to describe."

"You mean there is more to this?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. There is a whole lot more. To save confusion, though, we will only describe those events that directly affect your grandmother and me, and our fair kingdom."

"You were saying that it began with a dream?" The young Astrid not so patiently asked her grandfather.

"Yes. It was a bright morning about 13 years ago and it was apparent to all that something was up with the young Princess Rebecca Catherine of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea."

"Something was up with her?"

"Yes…"

_**Thirteen Years Previous…**_

_**It was obvious to Queen Catherine, and many of the staffers, that something was up with her granddaughter. Rapunzel and Eugene shared this view and, while they knew what might occur soon (in fact what WOULD occur soon), they were conspicuously mum as to limit potential hard feelings or anguish should their insight prove incorrect, not that they expected it. Similarly, both Amanda and Rupert (who also knew what was to occur and could hardly wait) also chose this very time to go on a much belated vacation; not unnoticed by residents, staffers, and the citizens of Corona. This deafening silence among those in the best position to lend credence to the tale led to some wild speculation among the staffers and residents of Corona. Thus, while some of the signs could be explained away by those certain changes that the young woman was going through or her reaction to the young 14 year old Johannes, the young noble she met during her mother's most recent visit to the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords, it was not quite that simple.**_

_**In fact, the revelation was to leave not only the two royal families, but also the citizens of both kingdoms not only shocked, and overjoyed in the case of one of them, but also simply amazed at the inherent strength of the newest member of the Coronian royal family. This strength, while somehow coming from both her adopted parents, was greatly amplified within the young Rebecca simply because of who she was.**_

_**"Good morning, Becky." Queen Catherine stated with a smile as she watched her granddaughter haphazardly enter the dining room, her eyes open a sliver. Her lack of full sight, accompanied by her awkward gait caused her to barely miss – like by a quarter inch – a servant with a full tray of breakfast beverages as she made a rapid, and graceful, 360 degree spin around them without even missing a beat all the while grabbing a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.**_

_**"Good morning, Nana." Becky groggily replied between two huge yawns as she plopped very ungraciously into her normal place at her grandmother's right side without spilling a drop of orange juice.**_

_**Catherine quickly realized that there was more here than met the eye as she leaned over to kiss her granddaughter's cheek and take a closer look at her. Becky's appearance, somewhat mimicking that of Eugene several years earlier, led Catherine to realize that something momentous was about to occur. It would take all of her vast diplomatic skill to entice her fiercely independent granddaughter to spill the beans, so to speak. She was, therefore, quite pleasantly surprised when Becky herself took control of the conversation and deliberately moved it in that very direction.**_

_**"Nana…?" Becky began, quite hesitantly.**_

_**"Yes, Becky?"**_

_**"Do you believe that dreams can predict the future?"**_

_**It took every ounce of Catherine's mental toughness learned over the past 20 plus years to maintain her façade of normalcy in the face of the most improbable question ever heard on Sonnen III in general and the continents of Io and Europa, for that matter, in particular. The chance that her granddaughter was to ask such a question was simply astronomical to the point of being incalculable. She was, never the less, quite prepared for her response to her granddaughter's question.**_

_**"Yes, Becky, I do."**_

_**"You do…?" Becky replied, naturally shocked and confused. She was also relieved that she had someone confidential to talk to.**_

_**"I do, for one simple fact."**_

_**"One simple fact? What is it?"**_

_**"You, my sweet Becky."**_

_**"Me?"**_

_**"Yes. You, my dear. I know such events are very possible for the simple fact that you yourself are sitting here with me as are 95 percent of the citizens of not only Corona but also Constella, Estrella, and Orion because of Eugene's proactive response to a dream or vision he himself endured for about ten days. In his case, he had a dream, or vision, of an alternate timeline that would render life as we knew it destroyed with many millions grievously ill or deceased. He also somehow knew where to find you and what to do to save your life as you were the center-point of the threat."**_

_**"He did?"**_

_**"Yes. He became the toast of all Sonnen III as a direct result of this dream and his quite heroic reaction to it. Would you care to describe your recurring dream that have been ongoing for about three weeks now?"**_

_**"I… What!? How did you…?" Becky blurted out in a very unprincessly way.**_

_**"I realized something was going on soon after your return from your first state visit to Arendelle with your mom and dad. At first, and after discussing it with your mom and dad, I thought it might have something to do with Jo…"**_

_**"NANA!" A blushing Becky blurted out.**_

_**"…hannes. Or maybe something with the changes you are under go…"**_

_**"NANA; PLEASE!"**_

_**"I am sorry. I guess I could be more sensitive to your feelings." A giggling Catherine remarked, much to the dismay of her granddaughter.**_

_**"While I am quite fortunate to count Johannes among my friends that is all that we are. F-r-i-e-n-d-s. And as for the other thing, my mom is quite capable of handling that part of my education, so let us keep our focus where we need it; my dreams and their meaning. Ok? You are correct to presume that they began almost immediately after our return to Corona."**_

_**"Agreed, Becky. I was only kidding anyway. I can see that something you encountered while in Arendelle, and not of this world, during your visit set off some sort of reaction that has manifested itself in your dreams. Can you describe them?"**_

_**Becky sat there for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Her initial attempt to tell of her dream was to leave Catherine disappointed, but hopeful.**_

_**"Well, Nana, as part of my visit, I went to the markers for Queen Elsa's and Princess Anna's parents. Such a tragedy to befall such a wonderful family. Anyway, while I was there walking between the two large stones that marked their memorial, I felt something that seemed to latch onto me or my spirit."**_

_**"Latch onto you or your spirit?" Queen Catherine remarked as she remained quite stoic at the mention of this fact.**_

_**"Yes. What's more, this feeling followed me throughout the remainder of the visit. It was as if I was being followed by something. Every time I turned around, which was noticed by others, there seemed to be nothing there. I did not really feel anything unusual or menacing about it even when I was sleeping in the Royal Palace there in Arendelle."**_

_**"I see. What else can to tell me?"**_

_**"The presence seemed more curious about who I was; as if I was something special. The dreams, or the visions, began almost as soon as I landed back here in Corona three and a half weeks ago."**_

_**"You are indeed quite special, Becky. Please never forget that! Moving on, can you describe your dreams?"**_

_**"Yes, Nana. In my dream, it is apparently night although the profound darkness might also be due to a very thick layer of clouds; a layer that blots out all sunlight although I do believe that it is night. Thus, the sky, or what I believe is the sky is very, very dark and almost colorless except that I can see what appears to be shades of dark and angry grey blobs resembling clouds, I think."**_

_**"Very dark? You believe you see what could be storm clouds?"**_

_**"Yes. But there are flashes throughout the scene."**_

_**"Can you tell if the flashes you are seeing might be lightning, and if it is from a storm or something?"**_

_**"I think so, but I am not really sure as there seems to be something else that alternately blocks my sight directly in front of me and then clears away; before blocking it again almost immediately.**_

_**"Is the ground steady?" Catherine asked as she began to believe the most improbable of thoughts possible in a sane woman.**_

_**"No, Nana, it is not."**_

_**"Is the movement smooth or rough?"**_

_**"I believe I would be accurate in saying that it is a combination of the two. The motion also seems to vary in length and severity."**_

_**"Can you see any people?"**_

_**Rebecca sat there, motionless and quite silent. She easily entered a trance and was so deep in thought that she did not see her grandfather, King William the Fourth, enter the room. Nor did she see or notice her grandmother frantically, yet quietly, waving to him to be quiet and still as he took his seat at the head of the table and began to quietly eat his breakfast. As she ordered and reviewed her recollections, she could not remember seeing any individuals. It is possible, she thought to herself, that they were below deck.**_

_**"I cannot seem to detect any. This is not to say that they are not there. My view is very limited." Rebecca finally stated as she came out of an apparently self-induced trance.**_

_**Despite her disappointment, Catherine remained hopeful that the answer to this very question would come soon enough. She therefore decided to move her questioning in another direction.**_

_**"Becky, can you tell what you are standing on?" Catherine finally asked.**_

_**"Yes. I can now." Becky stated with a new found confidence.**_

_**"And…?**_

_**"It appears to consist of wooden planking that is constructed of strips of wood about six inches in width running lengthwise in front and away from me. I can also see how each line of wood strips are interwoven with the others."**_

_**"Have you seen such a platform before?" King William asked as his curiosity got the better of him.**_

_**"Grandfather! Good morning!" Becky excitedly replied, a new found energy obviously present, as she got up to briefly hug and kiss the cheek of her grandfather who had somehow went unnoticed during her trance and its immediate aftermath.**_

_**"Good morning yourself. Please forgive my impulsive question."**_

_**"It is alright, grandfather. To answer your question, though, I have seen such a platform before.**_

_**"Is it a ship?" William asked.**_

_**"It resembles the RCNS King Johnathan the First." Becky confidently replied.**_

_**The Royal Coronian Navy Ship King Johnathan the First was Becky's first exposure to the wonders of the sea, her tutored history and other such lessons igniting her desire to learn as much as she could. It was not much of a ship, however, being about 100 feet long with a 30 foot beam, but it was her first command. As a 12 year old, Becky first began to display traits that led many to believe that her salvation at the hand of her dad, Eugene, had done far, far more to her than just the obvious healing of her severe illness and its effects.**_

_**"Wait a minute! You mean it seems that you are standing on a ship?" Catherine asked, the disbelief on her face clear for all to see.**_

_**"Yes, Nana. I appear to be on what appears to be a ship that is maybe 75 feet long with a very small beam of about 25 feet. I cannot see how such a ship should be used more than five miles from any shoreline…"**_

_**"…and…?" William asked, his dread for what this conversation would do to Catherine slowly rising.**_

_**"It appears that this ship is completely out of its ideal element, grandfather. The angry flashes of lightning, coming one after the other, reveal the almost total destruction of the sails, leaving the ship helpless to propel itself clear of the storm that appears to be a very large cyclone. I can also feel that the rudder has been torn away from the stern leaving the ship at the total mercy of the weather. Additionally, it seems the waves are almost 50 feet tall and coming one right after the other. This ship, which is also healing over what seems to be 70 degrees to the left and right, is definitely fighting a losing battle."**_

_**At this final comment, Queen Catherine, whose massive emerald eyes had been growing ever redder as she lost her battle to stay calm and stoic, suddenly could take no more, got up and ran out of the room, her sobs echoing long after her footsteps had faded into nothingness. Becky was as shocked as anyone could be concerning the reaction of her grandmother. She said as much to William as the two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for two or three minutes.**_

_**"What did I say, grandfather? Did I do something wrong?" A very concerned Becky asked.**_

_**"It is nothing you said, personally. It seems to me now that your vision, rather than being of an event in the future as was the case with Eugene and what you first thought, is actually one of a past event. You seem to be reliving an event from four years ago."**_

_**"Four years ago?" Becky asked.**_

_**"Yes. You have, in your dreams, found yourself in the midst of an event of the past. Have we ever told you the complete history of your grandmother's family and how the five siblings all took up residence outside the Royal Kingdom of Estrella-by-the-Bay?"**_

_**Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert counted many skills among her very varied talents; both inherent and obtained. It was thus quite easy for her to deduce the significance of this small ship. The pair sat there in a now comfortable silence as William watched the massive intellect of his granddaughter as it went into overdrive to determine the passengers of this small ship and their significance. It did not take her more than fifteen seconds to arrive at the quite correct conclusion.**_

_**"This is about her fraternal twin sister and her husband, the former monarchs of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords, isn't it? And, how they were lost coming to take part in mom and dad's wedding celebration." Becky asked as she took in the sight of her grandfather silently nodding.**_

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	4. Ch 4: A Princess Dreams, Part 3

The Return

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view. Please look for it in both!

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

A Princess Dreams, Part 3

_** "This is about her fraternal twin sister and her husband, the former monarchs of the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords, isn't it?" Becky asked as she took in the sight of her grandfather silently nodding.**_

"_**Yes, Becky, it is."**_

"_**But I don't understand. Why has this vision come to me now? Why couldn't it have come to dad back then? Like with his realization of who mom was and the danger of the Black Death?"**_

The Present…

"Grandmother has a twin sister?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, my little one. They do not really look that much alike, though. The ruling family of the Royal Kingdom of Estrella-by-the-Bay had six children. The eldest, a son, remained and became king of the home kingdom. The second eldest, a daughter, was the Queen of the Royal Kingdom of Constella-of-the-Stars up to about a year ago when her daughter took the throne. The third eldest, a son, is the King Consort of the Royal Kingdom of Orion-the-Hunter. The fourth eldest, also a son, is the Prime Minister of the Republic of Olvastavia." This brings us to the…"

"…youngest two?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, my dear Astrid, the youngest two. The youngest by ten minutes of the two, Catherine, is the queen of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea."

"This means that grandmother…"

"…is her twin sister." King Christian confirmed.

"So, what happened next?" Astrid asked.

"Well, Astrid; Becky and her grandfather had the most unusual breakfast conversation ever seen on Sonnen III; a conversation that prefaced the most wondrous event since the Great Thaw, at least as far as the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords is concerned.

"Tell me more!" The boisterous Astrid pleaded.

_**Thirteen Years Previous…**_

___**King William, known as one who always carefully considered his words before speaking, sat there in quiet contemplation as he took his time to answer his granddaughter's question. It was a very legitimate question and one that he had expected to hear from his wonderful granddaughter. Becky, known for a level of patience and maturity far beyond her years, waited for her grandfather's reply. His answer was to begin a quest on the part of the young princess that would soon make her even more famous than her dad and in more ways than one.**_

"_**I believe, Becky, that the Wirkungen, besides being the force that ties all living things together also seeks outlets for its power as a means of maintaining balance throughout the universe."**_

"_**Outlets for its power? Maintaining balance throughout the universe?"**_

"_**Yes. It continually seeks out those individuals that it knows are worthy of such heady responsibility, just as the steam whistle on the Flynn Rider relieves excess steam pressure from its very special reactive boiler system."**_

"_**You mean like my dad?"**_

"_**Yes. Even though he was once filled with a self-loathing that knew no bounds and sees you as a source of his redemption as he nurtures and educates you to be the best princess for Corona that he can, the Wirkungen knew, even before he was born, that deep down inside he was the one trustworthy enough to be given this responsibility."**_

"_**How did it know in dad's case? Is it trying to state that I am worthy, too?"**_

"_**Those, perhaps, are the questions of the century." King William replied.**_

"_**And…?" An eager Becky asked.**_

"…_**and, while I am sure that it knew in your case also before you were born and ensured that your two paths crossed at the appropriate time, I do not have a satisfactory answer for you, unfortunately."**_

"_**Oh." An obviously disappointed Becky stated.**_

"_**So, instead of focusing on what we cannot know, let us instead focus on what we do know, ok." King William said as he sought to turn the conversation in a positive direction.**_

"_**Ok." Becky replied as she cheered up.**_

"_**Let's see if we have all the facts."**_

"_**I'm ready!"**_

"_**I know you are. First, you made a visit to the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords."**_

"_**Agreed."**_

"_**Second, you made a visit to the memorial of Catherine's twin sister and her twin sister's husband, who you did not fully comprehend were related to your grandmother directly, and felt a presence.**_

"_**Agreed."**_

"_**What can you tell me of the presence?"**_

"_**Well, it feels as if there are two individual presences, not one, and they are…"**_

"…_**man and woman; or, King and Queen?" King William smoothly interjected.**_

"_**Yes!" An excited Becky said.**_

"_**I see. Did it feel like this presence followed you onto the ship when you returned?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**No?" King William blurted out. He was surprised by this but knew that Becky would provide the answer.**_

"_**No. They were almost conspicuous in their absence. This said, it did feel as if they joined with our ship about two or three days out of Arendelle."**_

_**King William, realizing the immense impact of Becky's words, asked her to join him in his study after their breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence as they both considered the course of their conversation, both completed and yet to come. King William realized that the presences knew the course of the ship would take on the way home and decided to provide Becky with a definitive sign as to where she would find them.**_

_**The meal complete, the two walked the short distance from the dining room to the King's Study. The King's Study, being about 2,500 feet square, or greater than the size of most houses within the capital city, served as the command center for all royal activities. As the pair walked in, King William guided them to a huge map of Sonnen III adorning the wall opposite his wonderfully crafted desk and picked up his heirloom mahogany pointer. He then directed the pair to the appropriate place on the map. This map, showing the Royal Kingdom of Corona-of-the-Sea at the center-point, ranged about 15 feet tall and 45 feet wide and was intricately detailed to show topographical information and displayed not only the principal kingdoms and nations of the planet, but also the primary and secondary trade routes that bound them all together. It showed both the sea lanes and the overland routes. The pair stood there a couple minutes before King William asked the first of his second set of questions.**_

"_**Becky, you stated that you felt the presence again two or three days out of the Arendelle."**_

"_**That is correct, Grandfather."**_

"_**Since I am sure that you helped navigate the ship and took regular sun, moon, and star sightings, can you show me the spot?" A confident King William requested.**_

"_**Right here." Becky confidently replied as she unhesitantly pointed to an unremarkable spot on the map. The spot was unremarkable except for the very tiny white cross that just so happened to mark that very spot.**_

"_**I see. Do you notice anything about the spot you so quickly pointed out?"**_

_**Becky, moving the finely made mahogany pointer to the side, quickly noted what her grandfather was looking at and asked the most obvious of questions.**_

"_**Is that…?"**_

"…_**a cross? Yes. Yes it is."**_

"_**Does it represent a shipwreck?" Becky very hesitantly asked.**_

"_**Yes. Each cross, and unfortunately there are quite a few spread throughout the map, represents a ship from the four primary kingdoms of Io, the nation of Nihon Koku on the far east coast of Europa, and…"**_

"…_**the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords?" Becky asked as the revelation suddenly came to her.**_

"_**Yes. Even the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords. The position you so unhesitantly and unerringly pointed out marks the estimated final resting place of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis, the personal ship of King Christian and his wife, Queen Synnøve; your grandmother's twin sister."**_

_**Becky stood there, quiet and motionless, taking in the impact of all she had learned in the past two hours. As the information sunk in, and as she took in a huge cleansing breath, the Wirkungen began to channel towards her and through her as her future course of action gelled and solidified. The power of the flow, easily surpassing all others around Sonnen III, was duly noted at the royal shipyard by her parents, Eugene and Rapunzel, who could not help but comment on it with the harbor master.**_

"_**Harbor master?" Eugene calmly asked as they walked down the gangplank and back onto the main dock.**_

"_**Yes, your highness." He replied.**_

"_**How quickly can you have the ship ready for its maiden voyage?"**_

"_**Within three hours. Why?"**_

"_**Our daughter has a sacred quest that will require the use of her new flagship. I am quite sure that Vice Admiral Rebecca Fitzherbert will want use of the Flynn Rider." Crown Princess Rapunzel crisply answered in reply to his question using her 'crown princess' voice.**_

"_**Sacred quest…? We will have the ship ready in two!" The harbor master replied as he took in the look of Crown Princess Rapunzel and took his leave of the couple to commence final preparations.**_

_**Meanwhile back at the palace…**_

"_**Grandfather…" Becky began with the confidence of one who was at peace with themselves as their course of action fell into place.**_

"_**I take it is time for the RCNS Flynn Rider to make its shakedown cruise, and perhaps a port of call in the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the Fjords after a slight detour?" King William asked as he took in her look of absolute determination.**_

"_**Yes, grandfather."**_

"_**I will tell Catherine…"**_

"_**Thank you, grandfather. If you will excuse me, I have a mission to fulfil." Becky replied as she turned to take her leave of her grandfather and to change into her naval uniform.**_

"_**Of course, my dear. I know you will meet with success." King William replied.**_

_**Changed into and now looking quite imposing in her naval uniform, Vice Admiral Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless, after a final check of her appearance, quickly left the palace and made her way to the royal dock that had served and continued to serve the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea for centuries. As she approached her new flag ship, the Royal Coronian Navy Ship (RCNS) Flynn Rider, gently riding the small waves that entered the harbor, she paused a moment at the commemorative plaque that marked the very spot where Rapunzel had been revealed to the Royal Couple six years earlier.**_

"_**Please give me the strength to end the suffering of gran and the people of Arendelle, most especially Elsa and Anna, whom I love very dearly." Rebecca softly prayed as she knelt before what had become a shrine for all citizens of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea.**_

"You shall succeed in your quest, and more, our young one." The now recognized voice of the Wirkungen replied in response to her prayer.

_**Rebecca, now buoyed by the positive response from the Wirkungen, stood back up, wiped the dust from her uniform pants and quickly made her way up to the bustling shipyard master.**_

"_**Your highness! The Flynn Rider is ready for its maiden voyage." He happily exclaimed as he bowed before her.**_

"_**Very good! We will set sail immediately." An exuberant Becky replied.**_

"_**Admiral! So good to see you!" Captain Wilhelm, newly promoted to the command of the Royal Coronian Navy Ship Flynn Rider exclaimed as he bowed before her.**_

"_**I too am glad to see you in command! I trust the vessel is ready?" Princess Rebecca said in response as she took a gander at the smartly dressed crew and immaculate ship.**_

"_**Aye, my lady."**_

"_**Let's set sail. Please increase steam pressure to 250 PSI." Rebecca requested.**_

"_**Aye, Admiral. Engine Room, increase pressure to maximum." Captain Wilhelm unhesitantly ordered.**_

"_**Increase pressure to maximum, aye." Lieutenant Commander Yeager repeated as he turned the valves that would increase the operating temperature of the very special boiler fitted into the Flynn Rider's engine room.**_

"_**Steam pressure at maximum. The engines are ready to be brought online when so ordered." Commander Callahan reported.**_

"_**Very good. Please continue." Captain Wilhelm replied.**_

Author's Note:

The "very special boiler" fitted into the Flynn Rider utilizes a power source as ancient as the universe. This said, you'll have to review and ask me to explain its theory of operation.

_**"Single up all mooring lines." Commander Callahan called out to the combined deck crew/dock crew.**_

_** The crew quickly and smartly removed and coiled up the first of the four sets of double mooring lines that held the Flynn Rider fast to the pier.**_

_** "All mooring lines singled up." Commander Callahan reported.**_

_** "Cast off the bow line, Mr Callahan." Captain Wilhelm requested.**_

_** "Cast off the bow line, aye. Cast off the bow line." Commander Callahan requested.**_

_** The crew smartly released the line from its anchorage on dock and, taking care to coil the excess rope, threw it onto the deck to the waiting deck hand crew. Rebecca's excitement grew as the Flynn Rider made its final preparatory steps to make to sea for its first, and most important, mission.**_

_** "Cast off the two amid ship lines, Mr. Callahan." Captain Wilhelm requested as he moved from the quarterdeck up towards the forward most mast.**_

_** "Cast off the two amid ship mooring lines, aye. Cast off the two amid ship mooring lines." Commander Callahan requested.**_

_** "Mr Yeager, please post the colors." Captain Wilhelm requested.**_

_** "Post the colors, aye." Lieutenant Commander Yeager requested.**_

_** The posting of the colors, both of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea and of Vice Admiral Rebecca Fitzherbert, brought fully the attention of all within ear shot onto the graceful Flynn Rider.**_

_** Meanwhile, at the palace…**_

_** The posting of the colors also aroused the attention of the two Royal Couples, William and Catherine and Eugene and Rapunzel. They could not help but comment on the strange sequence of events.**_

_** "Our daughter is about to make a name for herself, isn't she?" The crown princess asked.**_

_** "I do believe so." The prince consort replied.**_

_** "Do you think everything will turn out alright?" A teary eyed Catherine asked the august group.**_

_** "I am sure of it. This is her destiny." A confident William replied.**_

_** "I guess we will know in about 10 to 14 days?" Catherine asked as she got her emotions back under control.**_

_** "No. I am pretty sure she will let me know way before that, mom." Rapunzel confidently replied as Eugene nodded his head in confirmation.**_

_** "She will…?" Catherine asked as she took in the looks from her daughter and son-in-law.**_

_** Back at the Flynn Rider…**_

_** The colors, having been posted, the purple banner hosting the golden sun sigil of the kingdom and the blue banner hosting three silver stars, Captain Wilhelm gave the next set of orders.**_

_** "Cast off the stern mooring line."**_

_** Cast off the stern mooring line, aye. Cast off the stern mooring line!"**_

_** All lines being removed, and the fenders brought on board and stored, it was now time to bring the Flynn Rider out of port.**_

_** "Mr Callahan, dead slow, astern on the port engine please."**_

_** "Dead slow, astern on the port engine, aye." Commander Callahan repeated as he took the engine room telegraph for just the port engine and moved it first to the 'call' position and then to the requested setting.**_

_** The sea began to boil up around the stern of the Flynn Rider as the port propeller began to bite into the sea and pull the bow around to port. The responsiveness of the ship amazed Becky as she watched the choreography of motion as the ship slowly moved away from the dock and towards the center of the harbor.**_

_** "Mr Callahan, dead slow, ahead on the starboard engine please."**_

"_**Dead slow, ahead on the starboard engine, aye." Commander Callahan repeated as he took the engine room telegraph for just the starboard engine and moved it first to the 'call' position and then to the requested setting.**_

_**The ship even more rapidly pivoted to port until its bow was directly facing the opening between the two sea wall protecting the harbor.**_

"_**Mr Callahan, dead slow, ahead on the port engine please."**_

"_**Dead slow, ahead on the port engine, aye." Commander Callahan repeated as he took the engine room telegraph for just the port engine and moved it first to the 'call' position and then to the requested setting.**_

_**Now that both engines were working in concert, the Flynn Rider slowly made its way directly up the exact center of the channel. Its speed rapidly increased to 5 knots, the maximum for the channel. Within just a few minutes, the Flynn Rider had cleared the harbor entrance.**_

"_**Now let's see what the ship can do." Rebecca said.**_

"_**Aye, my lady. Mr Callahan, please increase speed to half." Captain Wilhelm requested.**_

"_**Increase speed to half, aye." Mr Callahan repeated as he smartly moved the twin controls of the engine telegraph to 'call' and then to 'half.' Seeing the repeater move to the requested position and feeling the ship beginning to vibrate as it accelerated, he made his next call.**_

"_**Speed set as requested, captain."**_

"_**Very good."**_

"_**Can we get a speed reading, please?" Rebecca asked. Even with all that was going on, she still realized that she had a ship handling test report to complete.**_

_**The Flynn Rider, at half speed, was soon making 20 knots at 60 rpm shaft speed. Rebecca allowed the ship to stabilize at this speed for the six hour journey up the eastern coast of the continent of Io.**_

"_**My lady, we are currently at 20 knots. The propellers are rotating at 60 rpm which is exactly where it should be."**_

"_**Very good." Rebecca replied.**_

"_**Test report is filled out as appropriate. Once we reach the end of the continental shelf and make the course correction we can increase to flank. Agree?" Mr Callahan reported and then requested.**_

"_**I concur with your readings and your recommended course of action.**_

"Well, mom, we are truly on our way to destiny. Aren't we?" Rebecca whispered.

_**Back at the palace…**_

"Not us. You, my dear. You are such a wonderful young lady who your dad and I are so very proud of." Rapunzel whispered back as she replied to her daughter, even from 60 miles distance.

"_**How is she doing?" Eugene asked as he overheard his dream talking.**_

"_**Very good. I do believe that once the Flynn Rider is on course for the rendezvous with destiny she will use her connection to slightly alter the currently completed timeline."**_

"_**Completed timeline?" Eugene asked.**_

"_**Yes. See, she must go back in time to make some minor alterations to the current history of the tragedy of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis."**_

"_**Minor alterations…?"**_

"_**Yes. While she will not be able to stop the original tragedy, what she can do is to ensure that all crewmembers and the royal family are protected from the ravages of both the sea and time itself."**_

"_**How?" Eugene asked. He had no idea that anyone could have that sort of power.**_

"_**I wish I knew. Fortunately, we do not need to know. The Wirkungen will show the way for Becky so that she is able to restore the happiness to Arendelle and, of course, my mother."**_

_**Back on board the Flynn Rider…**_

_**Rebecca past the time between the setting of the initial course and the projected course correction on the bow of her flag ship. She thought back to her dream at the palace…**_

_**The thrumming of the Flynn Rider as it made its way up the coast soon lulled Rebecca into a state of semi-consciousness. In this state, Rebecca soon found herself in Arendelle, circa six years previous.**_

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	5. Ch 5: The Miracle Occurs

The Return

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view. Please look for it in both!

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

The Miracle Occurs

_** Princess Rebecca, seeing all was secure on board the Flynn Rider and the two ships were safely moored together and without waiting, leapt the ten feet from the deck of the Flynn Rider to the still strong and sturdy deck of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis.**_

The Present…

"Wow!" What happened next?" The now completely excited Astrid asked.

"The miracle…" King Christian hesitatingly, tearfully and chokingly remarked as he took in the sight of the now super tearful group of his wife, two daughters, and even Kai and Gerda who had stayed to listen to the most amazing tale ever told and gestured for them to come closer. The tears streaming down the cheeks of all six adults were quite prevalent in the candle light of the gallery.

"Are you alright, grandfather; grandmother, mom, Tante Elsa?" Astrid asked as her eyes darted from one adult to the next, quite concerned as none in the group of adults had a dry eye; or cheeks for that matter as the tears had left their eyes and began to stream down to drip steadily on the floor around her.

"Yes, my wonderful grandchild, we are all quite alright. You see, it is just by all rights I should not be here to be able to watch you grow and thrive." Christian hesitantly stated as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his face dry.

"You shouldn't?" Astrid asked, the confusion very plain on her young features.

"No, my wonderful granddaughter, we should not." Synnøve replied as she brought the six adults into a large group hug with the young Astrid at the center.

"Is this why the portrait of Princess Rebecca holds a place of such honor not only in the gallery here but also in the grand ballroom as well as throughout the entire kingdom; both for those from Arendelle and those from Corona?" Astrid suddenly asked as she looked up to her mom, Tante, and grandparents.

"Yes, my dear; that is why she holds such a place of honor among the royal family and citizens of Arendelle. We owe a debt to our second cousin that we can never hope to repay as she brought untold happiness to the entire realm." Elsa softly stated as her sister Anna was too busy blowing her nose to answer her daughter.

"Let us continue this in the parlor, shall we?" The loyal Kai suggested as he knew the next part of the story would become even more emotional to his employer.

"That is a great idea, Kai. Lets." Elsa agreed as she took the hand of her niece into her very warm and gloveless hand and began to walk down the hallway away from the gallery.

"Um. How did the miracle happen?" Astrid finally asked as she saw the adults getting their emotions under control as they sat in the most intimate grouping of chairs, loveseats, and chaise lounges within the parlor.

"Well, after leaping onto the waterlogged, yet still strong and firm, decking of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis, Rebecca quickly made her way below deck where she found exactly what she expected to find. We and the crew, looking as good as new, all things considered…" King Christian began.

"As good as new? Wow…" Astrid softly remarked.

_**Thirteen Years Previous…**_

_** Rebecca, scanning the ship to ensure its seaworthiness first, was happy to note that the ship had weathered the four years of deep submergence quite nicely. The lower oxygen levels had preserved the wood structure of the ship and her charm the people. No other damage, unrelated to the violence of the storm, could be noted. She decided to telepathically talk with her mom before she continued her inspection tour of the ship to ensure it was seaworthy enough to be towed behind the Flynn Rider…**_

"Mom, the ship is recovered and it looks intact except for the original storm damage. The people also seem to be quite alright also, all things considered. I will let you know more soon…"

_**Back at the palace in Corona…**_

"Very well, Becky. I'll keep this to myself and your dad until we know more…" Rapunzel softly spoke as she continued to brush her long flowing golden blonde hair.

_**"I take it that the ship is recovered and the crew as good as can be expected?" Eugene softly asked as he watched from the far side of the room.**_

_** "Yes. She says the ship appears seaworthy enough to be towed by the Flynn Rider, although she'll have to limit the speed to about five knots to prevent further damage. The crew and royal family also seem alright, all things considered." Rapunzel replied.**_

_** "She never ceases to amaze me. I thought I was pretty remarkable, but then she comes along and makes my adventures seem; well, plain and quite ordinary." Eugene stated as he considered the improbability of all of Becky's acts so far.**_

_** "I too share your amazement, although do not dare to sell yourself short. You too have characteristics that leave me and even Amanda and Rupert; not to mention your parents and Mistress Cassiopeia in the dust." ******__Rapunzel said as she agreed in principal with the words of Eugene, but never to doubt his own self-worth._

_**Back at the Flynn Rider / Spirit of the Aurora Borealis…**_

_** Becky very quickly began her inspection of the ship. She estimated that a caravel the size of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis would have a crew of about 20 plus the royal couple for a total of 22 individuals. She first went to the captain's sea cabin, located adjacent to the chart room and directly below the quarterdeck.**_

_** As she entered the captain's sea cabin, she quickly noted that not only was the captain and executive officer present, laying right where they had been standing when the ship foundered, but also the cabin boy. Beginning with the cabin boy, she brought all three individuals out into the sunlight bathing the main deck of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis.**_

_** The crew of the Flynn Rider, already amazed enough, was to be further shocked by Becky's acts.**_

_** "Awake!" Becky, having begun to glow in a surreal bluish hue, commanded as she laid her left hand over the forehead and the right hand over the heart of the 12 year old cabin boy.**_

_** "What the…?" He shouted out as he expelled the remaining water within his lungs and sat up, still oblivious of the young Becky.**_

_** "Rest easy, my young one. You have been through quite the ordeal and you must take it easy and regain your strength." Becky softly said.**_

_** "Is this heaven? Are you an angel?" I mean we were in the middle of a terrible storm… Wow! What ship is that?!" Henrik, the cabin boy, blurted out rapid fire as he looked around and up and down; his words combing into one long and convoluted sentence.**_

_** "Let's see," Rebecca began with a light chuckle. "First, you are not in heaven; you are still on Sonnen III, specifically in the eastern reaches of the Azul Sea where it and the Nordsee intersect. Next, I am not an angel. My name is Rebecca and the ship beside us is the Royal Coronian Navy Ship Flynn Rider. Do you have any idea what has happened?"**_

_** "Rebecca? As in Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert? But, you've…" Henrik blurted out as he both recognized the young, yet somewhat aged, princess and struggled to his feet to render appropriate honors.**_

_** "Yes, I am the princess from Corona. Yes, I do appear older than you might recall. And, please do not exert yourself as you have had quite the ordeal that I will explain soon enough. Captain Wilhelm, please take young Henrik here aboard the Flynn Rider and see to his comfort. I am quite sure that he, and the rest of the crew, will be ravenously hungry after four years."**_

_** "Four years; but…?" The young Henrik remarked.**_

_** "Very good, my lady." Captain Wilhelm replied as he gestured for some rope ladders to be lowered over the side of the Flynn Rider and onto the deck of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis.**_

_** "Please help the young Henrik aboard." Commander Callahan requested of two deck hands.**_

_** "At once, sir." The two young men quickly replied.**_

_** Young Henrik, his adrenaline now flowing faster than the fastest river in Europa, eagerly climbed the ladder unaided and stood there on the deck of the most magnificent ship he had ever seen.**_

_** "Wow!" The young man exclaimed as he looked around the Flynn Rider and then down on the very small Spirit of the Aurora Borealis.**_

_** "Please come with me, my young one, and we will get you all taken care of." Lieutenant Commander Gunter, the ship's chief medical officer requested.**_

_** "Of course, sir." Henrik replied as he followed the doctor into his well-stocked sick bay.**_

_** With Henrik safely aboard the Flynn Rider and under the care of the best naval physician on all Io, Rebecca decided to leave the captain and executive officer in his cabin until the rest of the crew had been restored to health. To this end, she went back on deck and asked the captain for some assistance.**_

_** "Captain, please send over ten men to help bring the crew on deck and then on board the Flynn Rider where I can better care for them."**_

_** "Aye, my lady." Captain Wilhelm replied as he gestured to ten idle deck hands.**_

_** The deck hands, at first uneasy with the thought of having to handle the deceased crewmembers and two royal family members, were relieved and amazed to feel the suppleness of individuals who appeared to be only sleeping. Having arranged a stretcher that would ease the transfer from the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis to the Flynn Rider, the deck hands soon made quick work of the transfer of the 20 crew and the former King Christian and the former Queen Synnøve. The 20 crewmembers were placed in the main berthing space as the sickbay was not quite big enough while the two royals were placed side by side in Rebecca's sea cabin; all looking as if in a quiet slumber. Each of the deceased, being so arranged, set the stage for the most improbable and wonderful triple miracle to ever be recorded in the written annals of not only the Royal Kingdom of Arendelle-of-the-Fjords, but all Sonnen III as word began to spread almost as quickly as the original double blast of benign golden light.**_

_** Rebecca, walking among the 20 crewmembers, decided she would try something new. Instead of going to each crewmember individually, she took the arms of two groups of ten and linked them together in such a way that her energy would easily flow through ten individuals at one time, thus saving time. Thus prepared, Rebecca requested the captain and ship's physician to briefly excuse her and to step out.**_

_** "Of course, my lady. We eagerly await your report." Captain Wilhelm replied.**_

_** "Well, here is the moment of truth. This is what I have spent the last four some odd years preparing for." Rebecca softly spoke as she began to take in a massively powerful and all-encompassing breath that would leave all dumbfounded. This intake of oxygen, super charging her system caused a disturbance in the Wirkungen that was not only never before seen in the universe but also easily surprised all who felt it with its power.**_

_** At the Royal Palace in Corona…**_

_** "Wow!" Rapunzel suddenly blurted out as she sat at the central gazebo of the Royal Garden.**_

_** "What is it?" Catherine asked.**_

_** "Did you feel that, Punzie?!" Eugene blurted out as he came skidding into the garden at a full gallop.**_

_** "Yes! It is about to happen!"**_

_** "It is about to happen…?" Catherine asked; yet too afraid to ask the all-important follow-up question.**_

_** In the mountains of the Royal Kingdom of Orion-the-Hunter…**_

_** "Oh!" Amanda exclaimed, quite unintentionally bringing everyone's attention squarely on her.**_

_** "I know!" Rupert also exclaimed, he too quite oblivious to those around them.**_

_** "It is about to happen!" The young pair finally blurted out.**_

_** Back aboard the Flynn Rider…**_

_** "AWAKE!" Rebecca, now glowing a surreal combination of azul, emerald green, and golden yellow, commanded them.**_

_** The absolute shock and amazement of the entire crew of the Flynn Rider was also shared by Rebecca herself as not just the first ten crewmembers awoke, but all 20 suddenly sat up in their bunk and expelled what seawater was still remaining in their lungs as they regained consciousness, apparently no worse for wear. To the great credit of not only Captain Wilhelm, but also Commander Callahan and Lieutenant Commander Yeager, the new found survivors of the wreck of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis were quickly provided shots of medicinal whiskey to help calm frayed and tattered nerves.**_

_** "Rest easy, my Arendelle friends. We will explain all once the princess is ready." Captain Wilhelm said in an attempt to calm them; an attempt that while successful did add to confusion with the princess reference.**_

_** "Princess…? But…" They each whispered to themselves as they watched Rebecca leave the berthing space on the way to her cabin.**_

"Mom, please get gran. The grand finale is about to begin. Please take her to the Royal Study to provide a modicum of privacy." Rebecca said to herself although her mom easily heard.

"As you wish, my dear." Rapunzel similarly replied through her thoughts as she gestured to her mom.

_** "Mom, it is time. Please come with me. You too, Eugene." Rapunzel calmly stated.**_

_** "It is time?" Catherine asked, a tone of disbelief in her voice.**_

_** "Yes. We shall reconvene in the Royal Study."**_

_** King William, coming into the Royal Garden as he had heard the exclamations, quickly followed the trio.**_

_**Back at the Flynn Rider…**_

_**Rebecca made her way to her cabin and stood in the open doorway for a moment collecting her thoughts. She knew that gran would want to see her twin sister as soon as possible, but how? It would be at least an eight day voyage due to the slow speed required to ensure the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis was not further damaged.**_

"Use your connection…" The voice of the Wirkungen called.

"_**Of course," Rebecca exclaimed to herself as her plan of action commence. "If I cannot bring them physically to Corona, I'll do the next best thing!"**_

_**Rebecca, after placing the two monarchs closely together and joining their hands, entered a deepening trance to solidify her connection. As this trance got ever deeper, a rift opened in time and space. The opening formed in such a way that it connected with a similar opening in Corona. This opening allowed Rebecca to actually transpose the scene on board the Flynn Rider anywhere on the planet. Having sensed where her mom and taken her grandmother, grandfather and dad, she brought herself into the Royal Study.**_

_**Back in the Royal Study of Corona…**_

_**As the four sat, calmly in the case of three; and not too calmly in the case of the fourth, an azul haze began to form in the center of the room. It quickly formed a glowing orb about 10 feet across and about 9 feet tall. As they watched in absolute wonder, the azul haze took on an emerald green and a golden yellow hue as well and solidified into an image of the admiral's cabin on board the Flynn Rider. They continued to watch as Rebecca placed her hands in the joined hands of the Arendelle monarchs. Their amazement grew as Rebecca's glow grew ever brighter and Rapunzel and Eugene could feel the powerful draw of benign energy.**_

_**Rebecca, feeling as if she was being watched, turned and smiled at the sight of her parents and maternal grandparents as they took in the most improbable scene any had ever seen. Thus reinforced, she uttered the word that was to end one kingdom's sorrow and launch the celebration to end all celebrations in two.**_

"_**AWAKE!" Rebecca confidently called out as she touched the forehead of Christian and the heart of Synnøve. **_

_**The triple blast of azul, emerald and golden yellow energy flowed out of Rebecca's hands at such a powerful rate that it temporarily blinded all concerned and caused Rapunzel and Eugene; as well as Amanda and Rupert to suddenly fall to their knees at the shock of its power. As their vision returned, they were able to watch in absolute amazement as the two Arendelle monarchs, once deceased and thought lost forever, both suddenly sat up, expelled the water remaining in their lungs and looked on dumbfounded as they saw William, Catherine, Rapunzel and Eugene within a similar glowing orb of energy; although the two sisters had eyes only for the other.**_

"CATHERINE?!" Synnøve called out in absolute joy as she focused on the massive emerald eyes of her twin sister.

"SYNNØVE?! Catherine called out in absolute joy as she focused on her once lost twin sister.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" The two excitedly, and very unroyally, blurted out before fainting; Synnøve dropping back onto the bed and the waiting arms of her similarly shocked husband on the Flynn Rider and Catherine into the waiting arms of William.

"Thank you." Christian softly said, more to himself, as he looked in wonder at the young Coronian princess.

"That certainly went well, didn't it?" Rebecca asked as she saw her parents and grandfather as well as Christian nodding in agreement.

"We'll see you soon, Becky." Eugene said.

"Bye, Mom and Dad. We're on our way to Arendelle." Becky stated as the glowing cloud dissipated almost as quickly as it formed.

_** "Let's get Catherine to the chaise lounge where we can watch over her until she awakes. I am pretty sure that we'll be making a trip to Arendelle very soon." William stated as he and Eugene helped carry her to the nearby seat.**_

_** "Probably as quickly as the Flynn Rider gets back, serviced, and replenished." Rapunzel confidently stated.**_

The present…

"WOW! This is so amazing!" Astrid exclaimed as she could not help herself. This was the most exciting story she had ever heard or could hope to ever hear.

"That, my dear, sums it up nicely." Anna replied as she didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that such boisterous behaviour was unseemly or uncouth.

"What happened next?" Astrid asked.

"The reunion, of course. And, my abdication of the throne." Elsa replied.

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


	6. Ch 6: The Reunion, Part 1

The Return

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first _Frozen_ story.

**A/N #2:** This is perhaps my most challenging story as it will appear both within the _Frozen_ fandom and the _Tangled_ fandom, but with different points of view. Please look for it in both!

**A/N #3:** I do not own _Frozen_ or _Tangled_, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…so please keep that in mind!

**A/N #5**: Finally, in this story, the queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters.

The Reunion, Part 1

__"WOW! This tale is so amazing!" Astrid excitedly and energetically exclaimed as she jumped up and down as she could not help herself. This was the most exciting story she had ever heard or could hope to ever hear. The powers of those that call Corona home even more wondrous than the most amazing story ever written; each word the absolute truth.

"That, my dear, sums it up nicely." Anna replied as she didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that such boisterous behaviour was unseemly or uncouth. Of course, the other reason that she remained very quiet in the face of Astrid's behavior is that Anna felt exactly the same way as her daughter!

"What happened next?" Astrid asked.

"The reunion, of course. And, my temporary abdication of the throne." Elsa replied.

_**Thirteen Years Previous…**_

_**Princess Rebecca Catherine Rapunzel Fitzherbert the Fearless waited patiently as the couple of Christian and the awakening Synnøve took in the sight of each other, passionately hugged and kissed each other and then came up for air. As they broke apart, they took in the sight of the almost 14 year old Coronian princess and asked the most obvious question possible.**_

"_**Excuse me, Princess Rebecca, but how are you so…?" Christian began.**_

"…_**much older looking then the 10 year old you probably remember from letters received from my grandmother?" The now 5 foot 8 inch tall Rebecca smoothly asked.**_

"_**Well, yes. What has happened? I mean there was a terrible storm; the ship being tossed as if a cork in the most violent rapids, the sails torn away and the rudder damaged or destroyed, and then…" Synnøve began.**_

"…_**you find yourself in the smoothest waters possible, a magnificent frigate appearing to come to the rescue in the nick of time?" Rebecca asked.**_

"_**Well, yes. I mean…" Christian began, before suddenly trailing off as his thought processes suddenly failed him.**_

"_**Things are not as they seem. Rather than explain now, as you would be in your right mind not to believe me, let's make our way back to Arendelle. You will find all your answers there." Rebecca stated as she recognized the faltering voice of one **_

"_**But what about…?"**_

"…_**your niece's wedding?"**_

"_**Yes." The pair nodded.**_

"_**I am sorry to say that you were unavoidably detained and missed out on the celebration."**_

"_**Missed it? But…?"**_

"_**Since you will find out soon enough, let's just say you missed it by four years."**_

"_**FOUR YEARS!?" The pair shouted out before Synnøve fainted again into the arms of her husband.**_

"_**I am sorry for the shocks that your poor wife must be going through. But, yes, you missed out on the wedding and celebration by a little more than four years. As I know this is a tale too unbelievable to be believed, I'll just say that the double blast of benign golden light that swept across the entire planet almost six years ago did far more than end the threat of a Black Death pandemic that had the potential to sweep across all Sonnen III, and to save my life."**_

"_**Six years ago? Saved your life? I really am at a loss." Christian stated before his growling stomach conveniently turned the topic in a totally different direction.**_

"_**You will learn all soon enough. I just ask that you be patient and wait." Rebecca said.**_

"_**As we are guests on your vessel and you have come to our aid, I am more than willing to be very patient and take things one small step at a time. I am sure we and our crew will also want to have a good meal and an opportunity to get cleaned up."**_

"_**Thank you. We will ensure everything possible is done to ensure your comfort as we make our way back to Arendelle which should take about six days as we wish to bring the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis with us," Rebecca gratefully said before stepping out of her cabin and calling to the captain. "Captain, please prepare meals for twenty-two individuals. We will eat up on the main deck. Also, please prepare the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis for towing."**_

"_**At once, my lady," Captain Wilhelm smartly replied as he prepared to carry out the orders of his navy's vice commander. Commander Callahan, please alert the galley staff to prepare hearty meals for 22."**_

"_**At once, sir." Commander Callahan confirmed before heading below deck to oversee all the preparations.**_

"_**Lieutenant Commander Yeager, please prepare the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis for towing." Captain Wilhelm requested of his Second Officer**_

_** "Prepare the ship for towing, aye." Lieutenant Commander Yeager confirmed as he too set off to carry out the new assignment. The lieutenant commander and a team of eight deck hands quickly made their way on board the Spirit to perform those steps required prior to beginning the towing operation.**_

_** Rebecca, seeing that all was proceeding as expected, went back into her cabin to further discuss the current course of events with her two guests. The conversation to follow was to leave the two royals shocked at the very unlikely turn of events. This initial conversation would also quite naturally leave them slightly wanting and as yet not fully comprehending the full series of events as she intentionally left out all mention of the events in Arendelle. She purposely focused just on the events in Corona.**_

_** "Your majesties, I trust that you are comfortable?" Rebecca softly asked as she re-entered the cabin.**_

_** "Yes, we are quite comfortable. We also want to thank you again for your hospitality. Can you please explain what has happened?" Christian asked.**_

_** "You are most welcome, and yes I can. I will preface myself by stating that what I am about to tell you is very unusual, yet completely truthful as I fully believe that you are deserving of the truth, no matter how unbelievable it might seem. My question, before I begin with my explanation of events, is this, though; without really knowing me, do you trust me?" Rebecca asked.**_

_** "As members of royalty, it is our sworn obligation to hold our counterparts in the same high esteem that we hold ourselves unless events prove otherwise. This said, I do believe that I speak for both of us when I say that, yes, we do trust you." Christian stated as he looked from Rebecca to the nodding Synnøve and back again.**_

_** "Thank you. While your trust is most welcoming in this situation, I do not ask for it in the absence of verification so I'll begin with the events of six years ago, when I was but eight years old."**_

_** "Eight years old?" The pair asked.**_

_** "Yes. You see, an event from six years ago ended the first phase of my life and began the second. To cut to the chase, I was left at the Royal Coronian Home for Orphaned Boys and Girls when I was but two or three days old. The records are naturally quite hazy in this aspect."**_

_** "You poor thing." Synnøve sadly remarked as her eyes lightly reddened.**_

_** "Thank you, your highness. It was a very hard existence once I grew old enough, around seven and a half years old, to realize the lot in life that I had been thrown."**_

_** "We are always so hard on those that need our help the most, aren't we?" Synnøve said to her husband with a slightly twinge of guilt; a look shared by both.**_

_** "I never felt that I was mistreated. However, I did believe that more could have been done to help us. Needless to say, I was quite shocked when the destiny of the orphans turned 180 degrees from a life of want to a life of contentment." Rebecca stated with a warm smile as she thought back to the day that her mom was returned by the former Flynn Rider.**_

_** "What happened?" The pair asked simultaneously as Catherine had purposely avoided any and all mention of these events at the behest of not only Eugene, but also Rupet, Amanda and William.**_

_** "The return of Rapunzel by the former public enemy number one." Rebecca said with a smirk.**_

_** "Public enemy number one?"**_

_** "Let's just say, the supposed public enemy number one."**_

_** "Now I am really confused. And really hungry!" Christian stated.**_

_** "I'll tell the rest of the story after we eat." Rebecca stated as she heard the call to the evening meal and rose to escort her guests to the main deck of the Flynn Rider.**_

_** The cheers from the two crews rose to a crescendo as they stood to honor Christian and Synnøve as they walked up and Christian took his place at the head of the table and Synnøve sat at his right hand. The crew of the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis waited patiently for the pair to take their seats. Once seated, the mess stewards quickly brought out portions for all 22 individuals and saw to their every need as they each had their first real meal in over four years.**_

_** The conversation was very minimal as they each made quick work of not just the main course and accompanying courses, but also the finest deserts; all rinsed down by the finest wines of the Royal Kingdom of Constella-of-the-Stars. The meal completed and all flatware and silverware returned to the galley for cleaning, the crew gave Christian and Synnøve first dibs on the use of the facilities to clean the accumulated grime and salt and to change into clean and dry clothing. Thus cleaned up and changed into new clothes, the three royals headed forward to the bow to continue their conversation while the two crews worked together at the stern and on board the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis to prepare the smaller caravel for towing.**_

_** "So, Rebecca, you were saying something about the supposed public enemy number one?" Christian stated as he looked for her to continue.**_

_** "So I was, wasn't I?" Rebecca replied with a toothy smile.**_

_** "I am very intrigued as I do not believe any of the official biographies make any mention of this." Synnøve stated without much fanfare.**_

_** "I guess they are intentionally mum on that point as we in Corona consider this to be common knowledge and as such there is no real reason to mention it as well as there being other operationally driven concerns that we must consider."**_

_** "I guess we can move onto the point where you enter the picture? I mean it seems we owe our very lives to you, Rebecca." Christian stated as he chose to overlook Rebecca's mention of security concerns.**_

_** "Yes, I guess that is a fair assessment. As I mentioned previously, my life began its remarkable turnaround at the time of Rapunzel's return six summers ago."**_

_** "What happened?" The two former Arendelle monarchs asked.**_

_** "In the first two weeks after her return, the pair remained hidden within the palace proper. During this time, Eugene and the King, along with my Uncle Rupert and Aunt Amanda devised the most intriguing plan to entice the kidnapper and two unlikely accomplices out into the open…"**_

_** "What did he do?"**_

_** "He openly visited the orphanage…"**_

_** "He openly visited the orphanage?" The pair asked, dumbfounded.**_

__Six Years Previous…

"Are you sure about this, Eugene? What if you get hurt? I remember how mean the brothers were at the dam." Rapunzel asked, the worry very prevalent in her large emerald green eyes.

"I must agree with Rapunzel, Eugene. What purpose can this serve?" Catherine asked.

"I appreciate your concern, but if I am correct, when word spreads of the visits of 'Flynn Rider' to the orphanage it will so surprise and shock Gothel and so enrage the brothers that they will not be able to help themselves in trying to get to me and the trap we will set with the help of the Pub Thugs."

Thus prepared, Eugene, in the guise of Flynn Rider, made the first of many, many visits to the less fortunate of Corona. As he expected the visits did entice the kidnapper out into the open and while it did not ultimately lead to their capture, it did set the stage for the adoption of the century.

Six Years Later…

_**"If the visits did not cause the capture of the kidnapper, what did? Adoption, what adoption?" Synnøve asked as she looked at the similar confused look gracing Christian's face. **_

_** "A very convoluted sequence of events ended up doing in the kidnapper and the brothers. This said, I would rather not go into great detail now as it will not add materially to this sequence of events, and my dad is better positioned to tell this part of the amazing tale as it directly impacted him."**_

_** "Fair enough, I guess. Am I right to assume that the adoption you speak of is yours?"**_

_** "Thank you, and yes the adoption I speak of was mine first by Eugene and then by Rapunzel. So about three weeks after the return, with the kidnapper and the accomplices taken care of in the most unusual of ways, both Rapunzel and Eugene continued to visit the orphanage, and me specifically it turned out. I grew to so love the visits by Eugene and how he would read to me. He always let me sit beside him or in his lap." Rebecca stated with a smile and a sigh.**_

"_**The Tales of Flynnigan Rider?" Christian asked.**_

"_**The very one. You see, as with most children of Io and I guess even all of Sonnen III, it soon became my favorite story; especially with Eugene reading it. So, about two months after her return, and after experiencing about ten days of visions of illness and death, Eugene accurately deduced the center-point of the disease and, using a power within him, ended the threat."**_

"_**What happened?" Synnøve asked.**_

"_**I happened to be bit by an infected rat as I attempted to pet it. It was here that I probably earned the title, 'the fearless.' The rapidity with which I became ill left our caretaker fearing for my life. Needless to say, she was quite shocked when Eugene arrived just in the nick of time." Rebecca said.**_

Six Years earlier…

"NAN!" Eugene shouted, out of breath.

"Eugene? What are you…?"

"There is no time. Are there any sick children?"

Nan, surprised by Eugene's question could only nod her head and gesture to a small room off the main hall.

"Little Becky must have been bitten by some sort of rodent yesterday or during the night. I was quite shocked to see how rapidly she sickened." Nan sadly said as she gestured to the obviously quite ill little blond haired, blued-eyed girl.

"Nan, please excuse me for a moment." Eugene asked as he, entered the room and softly closed the door.

"Of course." Nan replied, knowing that Eugene would explain all when he had a chance.

"Rest easy little one. I am here to help you, ok?" Eugene kindly said; he not even noticing the ugly boils beginning to form on her arms and legs or that she was his favorite orphan, one he dreamt of being able to raise to adulthood.

"Um, ok…" Little Becky sadly sighed, the pain of the illness wracking her little body.

"Let's see. The tear is one way to heal. I wonder if my touch will work too; while I sing the song. I guess there is only one way to find out." Eugene softly spoke.

"_Good, Eugene, good; you are listening to your heart and your feelings. The power will flow through you unimpeded now…"_

Eugene, taking a deep cleansing breath to relax and to draw in a new found power, gently placed his hands on Becky's forehead, grimacing at the extremely feverish touch, and distended stomach and began to sing…

"_Yes, Eugene; you are indeed one with the Wirkungen…"_

"**Flower gleam and glow…,"**

As he began to sing, the awesome power of the universe began to funnel through him; his normally hazel eyes began to glow with a surreal golden hue; as if his eyes were two miniature suns themselves. At first little Becky was frightened, but she soon relaxed.

"…**let your powers shine…,"**

As he finished the second stanza, the glow of his eyes had spread to his entire head, lightly bathing the room in a golden light. Becky, completely amazed by the sight, was too awestruck to be frightened.

"…**make the clock reverse…,"**

The glow, spreading throughout his upper body and growing ever brighter, began to shine out the single window of the room and reflecting as many wonderful designs on the ground as a kaleidoscope would, and coming to the attention of Catherine and Nan as they softly conversed outside.

"…**bring back once was mine…,"**

The glow, now surpassing the brightness of the cloud obscured sun, had now spread from his upper body down his arms and hands, and into the young girl's body, causing her to begin to faintly glow as well. Becky could almost hear and feel the invasive bacteria's screams of agony and attempted flight as they were surely destroyed by the universe's ultimate creative power.

"…**heal what has been hurt…,"**

With this phrase, the girl's entire body suddenly glowed as bright as the sun as the ultimate power of the universe found the invasive bacteria and quickly isolated and completely and totally destroyed each and every sickening cell; all the while returning her health to better than normal. She involuntarily shuddered as the 105 degree fever suddenly left her little body along with all the sickening bacteria and her temperature returned to a healthy normal. Her flushed and scarred skin soon returned to its normal light complexion as well as the sores instantly healed. Most remarkably, a metamorphosis occurred at the deepest level that would leave Becky more in tune with the universe around her than even Eugene.

"…**change the fates design…,"**

As Eugene continued singing, his and Becky's glow grew brighter and spread out even further, soon encompassing the very ground on which the orphanage was sited and actually destroying the one remaining disease carrying rodent.

"_You have done it Eugene! The final vector has been destroyed…"_

"…**save what has been lost…,"**

The golden heavenly glow, now so bright as to make the light of the sun seem no brighter than the smallest candle, soon rapidly spread out even further afield into the many nearby villages. Citizens all over Io were soon stunned by its brightness and power; even those so far a field that the glow appeared as only a faint glow on the horizon although its effect brought forth bounty where only destitution had reigned.

"…**bring back what once was mine…," **

The glow, now so bright as to be seen even as far afield as Estrella, Constella, and Orion as well as coming to the attention of those citizens of Avandell, caused a surprised princess to state that she had to get back home, immediately, as she hurriedly packed, poor Pascal never more confused by his friend's actions than now.

"…**what once was mine." **__

"Eugene!" Becky called out, ecstatic that she was to live.

"Becky!" Eugene called out, ecstatic that his favorite orphan was healed and better than ever.

_**Six years later…**_

_**Christian and Synnøve sat there wide eyed and stunned into silence, a look of absolute shock and awe adorning their features.**_

"_**So, with the threat ended and my health restored, along with a new found confidence I might add although I did falter a little, I asked if Eugene would do me the extreme honor of adopting me and raising me. The rest, as they say, is history." Rebecca happily said.**_

"_**Would we be correct to presume that Rapunzel, who knew that Eugene was her soul mate, also decided to become your adoptive mom?" Synnøve asked as she thought of the joy her sister Catherine must have felt when she learned the news.**_

"_**You would. And, to make a long story short, they married after a two year engagement that allowed Rapunzel to reintegrate with her parents and for Eugene to complete the training requisite to becoming the Prince Consort."**_

_**Christian and Synnøve were sitting there with happy smiles on their faces as they considered the amazing tale of their niece. Their smiles soon faded as they saw Rebecca's features turning darker as she considered how to move the conversation forward.**_

"_**I take it that you have more to say, things that will be uncomfortable for us to hear but that we must?" Christian asked as he easily read the features of the young Corona princess.**_

"_**Unfortunately, yes. You see, there is just the little matter of your shipwreck and loss at sea that lasted approximately four years." Rebecca hesitantly stated as she reached deep inside her for every last bit of her tact and diplomacy learned through five years of 'princess training.'**_

"_**Four years?" The pair softly asked as they both plopped back down into the chairs that had been placed at the bow of the Flynn Rider.**_

"_**Four years…" Becky repeated.**_

"_**But…?" The pair asked.**_

_**Fortunately, at this very time, Captain Wilhelm approached to make his report on the progress of preparing the Spirit of the Aurora Borealis for towing.**_

"_**My Lady…?"**_

"_**Yes, captain?"**_

"_**The Spirit is ready for towing."**_

"_**Very good, let's get underway so that we may return it and the crew and passengers to their home.**_

"_**As you wish, my lady." Captain Wilhelm stated.**_

**A/N #6: **Please read, enjoy and review…


End file.
